theyaoiwehconspiracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hentairite
The Hentairite are a race of people under the rule of Hentairein. They are the enemies of the Yaoiites and are allied with the Pronzarita and Yurians. The Futanarica butt heads with them from time to time. They inhabit the planet Therianta, and uphold the idea of Freedom. They are also the lightest of all the races. Physical Traits and Anatomy Hentairite are tall and bird-like creatures with hollow bones, feathered wings, a heart like that of a bird's, and a beak. They also host reptile and amphibian traits with rough scales and webbed toes. They also possess one invertebrate characteristic, the large abdomen. They also possess fins on their arms and a shell on their chest cavity, 6 horns (one on their forehead, five behind the head) and a shark-like fin on their spine. They have long droopy ears and large eyes, with their nostrils located at the base of the beak. They possess 2 arms and 4 legs. All Hentairite have a base colour of red, with their details coloured black and dark grey. There is only one Hentairite who isn't of these colours, but is yellow instead of red. The body of a Hentairite can easily be divided into 3 parts. The Head, Chest, and Abdomen. The head is resposible for eating, thinking, seeing, smelling, tasting, and hearing. The chest is the central part of their circulatory and respiratory systems, and the stomach is also located here. The Abdomen is responsible for the reproductive organs and the rest of the digestive system. Digestive System Upon eating through the mouth, the food goes down the throat and into the chest where the stomach is located. Hentairite have a slow digestion rate, and takes 6 hours for the food to dissolve. Upon the food being dissolved, nutrients are spread throughout the body, where the waste material goes down a tube into the abdomen where it mixes with various components to form a paste. The paste then travels through the intestines for 3 hours to form fecal matter which exits through the very back of the abdomen. Respiratory System They breathe in Carbon Dioxide produced by other creatures inhabiting the planet through their nostrils. This is lead dpwn the throat and into the chest cavity in the lungs where they breathe out oxygen. This benefits animals who inhabit Therianta and other races. Not so much for plant life, but most planets they own are abundant with creatures. Circulatory System Their blood is dark red, yet has a correct oxygen amount. The circulatory systyem of a Hentairite otherwise, is much similar to that of a bird's. Reproductive System Initally the males have no parts for 7 years if their life, it develops until the age of 12, where they are finally able to reproduce. The shaft of a male is kept inside their bodies for 60 days. After the time has elapsed it is released for 30 days, and is able to be inserted into a female. The parts are located at the front of the body, between the legs and when standing stright up points directly forward. Females are also born without parts and take 10 years to develop. Though there is an opening, they can not be impregnated due to there being no womb nor eggs. By the age of 10 they will have fully operational parts. The average Hentairite carries 1,200,000 eggs in each ovary for a total of 2,400,000 eggs. The reproductive system is always active on a female, and they menstruate the same way a Human does (every month, with blood and fluids and an egg). The parts are located under the abdomen, near the back. The process of mating takes place the same way it does with Humans. The have sex. It takes from 1-2 weeks for the sperm to reach the egg. Once reached, the embryo develops for 3 months in the female. The egg grows to about 3 inches in diameter, when it is then laid and the baby develops for another 7 months. The egg must be placed in water within a week after being laid otherwise the embryo dies. By the time the child hatches, the egg will have expanded to 1'9" in diameter, and the neworn remains in the egg until it breaks out using its horns or beak. Depending on which horns or what part of its beak it uses, it will actually impact its personality and cause it to have selective learning of either brain or brawn. Psychological Traits The Hentairite are keen to making the most out of their bodies. But they are more partial to different traits based on the way they hatch. Though most Hentairite share a collective idea, personalities do still vary and is very diverse unlike the Yaoiites. They also have highly developed brains, with the ability to comprehend reason, language, problem solving, and introspection (conscious of their own thoughts and feelings) moreso than any of the other races, and thus rendering them superior. Learning Habits Hentairite either focus on brain or brawn from the moment they hatch. Brain Hentairite are far more common, and are thus able to use magic far better than any other race due to their higher understanding. Though there are more brain Hentairite, brawn Hentairite are not uncommon, and are usually enlisted within the military to back up mages. Brawn Hentairite are also capable of converting brain Hentairite to brawn. Of course, this weakens their brain at the same time, but for those with an aptitude for strength, the offer is up. It takes longer to learn as a brawn Hentirite, but easier to train for both. Ideals The ideal that has been set up for the Hentairite has been freedom. They are constantly looking to be free from all other influence, which includes other races, the environment, friends, family, government, religion (which is ironic, marketing organizations, other territories, and the list goes on. This includes them wanting to act upon their own accord, as most Hentairite are tied down to their habits and whatever situation they were born into. Personality All Hentairite wish to enjoy life, and are very optimistic. They do still experience sadness and anger, but when they aren't, they are often heard making the most out of any situation. They only show signs of anger when something is considered personal, which is seen during the war between them and the Yaoiites. When happy, they often laugh after their sentences, wherein the length and magnitude of their laugh shows how happy they are. Thus, it is hard for a Hentairite to lie about their emotions. Though a laugh of happiness and a laugh of love is different. The laugh when they are experiencing attraction is lower in tone and shorter than a happiness one. History Hentairite are descendants of Hentairein, a deity whose gender is unknown until after The Yaoiweh Conspiracy V. They were put upon the planet of Therianta. Where they began to prosper. They had a surprisingly short tribal era, due to their friendliness to other tribes. Although, the final tribe standing between them and a unified nation, known as the Orvixtl Clan, was devastated in order to gain territory. This lead to what we call Civilization, but they split it into three parts; The Era of Descent, The Era of Magic, and The Era of Prophecy. The first, the Era of Descent was called so as Hentairein descended and became the leader for a period of time, and utilized magic to bring about rulership and advances in sciences. After the death, Hentairein was revered as a deity. The Era of Magic followed with high focus of utilizing their abilities to create all things. Brain Hentairite were wanted moreso than the other. Brawn Hentairite still were born into the world, and were more ideal mates than Brain Hentairite. However, governments had put on a child welfare program wherein if the child was born Brain, the entire family would have minimum supplies paid in full, as well as school fees. Plus, if the child reached the age of 25, they would be granted a large sum of money, plus double if they went into the magic industry. Due to no system implemented for Brawn Hentairite, and since genes can also determine what one is better at, this lead to a civil war between Brawn and Brain Hentairite, and after 150 long years, the revolution was over, with over 40 million Hentairite dead, moreso on the Magic side. The government was overthrown and was converted from a plutocratic timocracy to a theocratic monarchy, wherein all are judged equally, and the world is run by a King and/or Queen, but the true ruler is the divine one, in this case, Hentairein. With this, the Dominion of Therianta was formed and rules over all of the planet. But then came the Era of Prophecy, where the war between gods and ideals began. The Divine King; Ethuric Aumanate XIX had employed 50 million troops upon the planet of Laronzica of both Brain and Brawn class, as well as over 3,000 doctors and nurses. By the time the war ended all forces were extinguished, with over 50,000 Hentairite prisoner, Hentairein battled with Yaoiweh. They battled many a day and night and Hentairein had no choice but to imprison Yaoiweh. This caused Hentairein to crystalize upon the planet, and a stronghold built around the deity. One nurse, taken prisoner, by the name of Amaranth gave birth to Maiku. She had been given a vision many nights prior by the Blade of Creation. She carved the words in the walls of her prison and sent her child to Gaia, or Earth. She died a few nights later. The stone was then preserved as one of three Slabs of Destiny. The prophecy was foretold that a Hentairite child shall bring about the absolution of all races. The Hentairite believed it meant Yaoiweh would truly be destroyed and his Yaoiites as well. Thus, they named this the final era of civilization, the Era of Prophecy. Science and magic were finally put to the limits, soon the Hentairite would be able to explore space. The Age of Merchantilism had begun for Hentairite as they had began to find other races in the Galaxy, including the Yaoiites, where interplanetary war was waged. Cloning had since advanced and Hentairite forces were inextinguishable unless all planets are overthrown or all cloning stations shut down. The war would forever be waged until destiny is fulfilled. But otherwise Hentairite exported various goods to their friends and even rival. They mainly exported herbs, magical objects, charms, furniture, and household items. They are often revered as "Bringers of Residence and Remnants" as Magical goods were once thought lost among races by now. Category:Races